When it comes to you
by Amaruq
Summary: Série d'OS centrés sur le couple Alex et Max, où ils se cherchent, se trouvent, se repoussent ou se retrouvent.
1. Mouchard

Et voici ma première fanfiction postée… Ça fait bizarre, parce que j'en écrit beaucoup mais je publie jamais ^^ Donc voilà, je me lance avec quelques OS sur Alex et Max !

Max s'adossa contre son canapé échappant un soupir. La journée avait été longue, il été rentré tard après avoir encore sauvé de justesse le projet d'un de ses chercheurs. Un verre de vin à la main, il ouvrit son ordinateur de l'autre. Automatiquement une image s'afficha en pleine écran. C'était les images que capturait en directe le mouchard qu'il avait placé sur le sac d'Alex. Max s'était promis de l'éteindre dès qu'il aurait découvert l'identité de supergirl. Pourtant depuis son retour de son petit séjour forcé au DEO la seule chose qui semblait l'apaiser c'était d'observer sa jeune agent secret. Il voulait la haïr comme elle le haïssait mais Maxwell ne pouvait se résoudre à oublier ce stupide visage. Chaque fois qu'il fermait les yeux elle lui apparaissait, chaque fois qu'il était inquiet c'était elle qu'il imaginait près de lui. Et là maintenant, il observait un salon vide en désordre. Il l'avait vu, il ne savait plus combien de fois, penchée sur ses dossiers secrets éparpillés sur la table basse. Jouant d'une main avec un crayon, triturant ses doux cheveux bruns de l'autre. Il ne pouvait oublier son sourire lors de leur unique rendez-vous, son regard quand elle entrait dans son bureau avec colère, son allure quand elle l'observait depuis l'autre côté de la vitre dans sa prison. Soudain un mouvement sur l'écran attira son regard. Et à ce moment là Maxwell Lord se dit qu'il aurait vraiment dû éteindre se fichu mouchard d'un parce qu'il ne se remettrai jamais de la vue qu'il avait sous les yeux actuellement, de deux parce que désormais il était un homme mort. Alex Danvers se tenait tous juste en sous-vêtements devant la camera, la fixant avec un regard plus que méfiant.

Minuit sonnait quand un violent fracas attira son attention. Max se leva doucement et quitta son salon deux verres à la main. Quand il entra dans le hall il y trouva deux gardes du corps k.o au sol et une jeune femme aux cheveux courts brun brillant, les yeux emplis de colère, au centre de la pièce. « Bonsoir agent Danvers, que me vaut le plaisir ? »  
La jeune femme ne répondit même pas et se contenta d'approcher dangereusement de son vis à vis. Un sourire charmeur apparut sur le visage du jeune millionnaire.  
« Un verre de vin ? Max… Je te vais te tuer. dit-elle d'un ton parfaitement détaché Allons ma chère, vous venez de mettre à terre tous mes gardes du corps, le moins que vous puissiez faire c'est d'accepter un verre. »  
Elle le fixa froidement. Max tentait de faire bonne figure mais la voir enfin, savoir que si il avançait il pourrait la toucher lui procurait des frissons. Ses menaces ne l'impressionnaient guère, ça la rendait même encore plus belle. « Que puis je faire pour toi Alex ?  
Tu sais parfaitement quel est mon problème. Je peux te rendre la pareille si tu veux, une caméra dans ma salle de bain qu'est ce que tu en dis ?  
Max ! C'est quoi ton problème ? Ce mouchard est là depuis bien avant que je t'arrête… Tu l'y a mis avant. Tu n'as aucune excuse !  
A part le fait que ton rendez-vous était un coup monté ? Je… Que tu viens me voir que quand tu en as besoin ?… Non quand le DEO en a besoin, parce que, soyons honnête, jamais tu viendrais voir un homme égoïste et vaniteux. Et puis pendant qu'on y est pourquoi ne pas s'inviter dans ma vie quand tu veux sans jamais me laisser le choix, t'immiscer dans ma tête alors que tu me déteste et m'envoyer en prison juste pour sauver ta stupide soeur ! »  
La rage l'avait dépassé et Max se détourna vivement. Il posa sans délicatesse les deux verres de vin sur une table et quitta la pièce.  
« Tu connais la sortie. »

Max attendit un peu moins d'une demi heure avant de quitter son salon. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il s'en voulait. Il regrettait d'avoir dit cela à la seule personne qu'il respectait sur cette terre. Et puis il avait peur d'en avoir trop dit. Il entra dans sa cuisine en maugréant. Puis s'arrêta net. Alex était là, assise sur son bar, les jambes croisées avec élégance, un verre de vin à la main et une bouteille vide à côté d'elle. « Il faut qu'on parle. » murmura-t-elle avant de porter sa main à son front en grimaçant. Max lâcha un soupir. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi belle en dépit du taux d'alcool qu'elle devait avoir dans le sang actuellement. Il l'observa un moment et décida de parler voyant qu'elle ne disait rien.  
« Agent Danvers, vous auriez pu m'attendre avant de finir la bouteille.  
En bon hôte tu n'aurais pas dû me chasser de chez toi Maxwell… elle laissa trainer son prénom, un frisson remontant la colonne du prénommé.  
Alex tu devrais allé dormir.  
Non. Toi et moi… Il faut qu'on parle.  
Je sais, tu l'as déjà dis. Mais il faut surtout que l'alcool disparaisse de ton organisme, que je sache au moins si ce que tu me dis est vr…  
Je suis perdue… »  
Max s'approcha doucement et vit pour la première fois une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard sombre de sa princesse. Il s'avança lentement vers elle. Elle le fixait de ses grands yeux brillants et il ne put résister. Doucement il glissa une main dans son dos et l'embrassa lentement. Quelque chose s'agita dans ses entrailles, pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Ses lèvres étaient douces, elles avaient un goût sucré irrésistible. A contre coeur il s'écarta pour la laisser respirer, son front reposant contre le sien. Elle échappa un rire léger qui le prit au dépourvu.  
« Ça ne m'aide pas tu sais. » 


	2. Jalousie

Alex soupira de frustration. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'une fois de plus elle soit envoyée à Lord Technology. C'était toujours la même histoire… Le DEO avait besoin de l'aide de Maxwell Lord et sans qu'elle ne le veuille elle s'était retrouvée à être une sorte d'agent de liaison. Parfois elle se demandait si il ne faisait pas exprès d'accepter de les aider seulement quand c'était elle qui le demandait. Mais Max était et resterait Max, elle se gara donc dans un crissement de pneus devant le grand bâtiment de Lord Tech. Elle rejoignit rapidement les bureaux à l'étage. Sans s'annoncer le moins du monde elle passa devant le secrétaire et ouvrit la porte violemment.

« Agent Danvers ! Quelle belle surprise…

\- Max, je n'ai pas le temps pour tes plaisanteries du soir. Le DEO a besoin de toi, est-ce que tu peux me suivre ?

\- Tu as épuisé ta réserve de politesse de la journée ? »

Alex soupira. Elle avait bien envie de lui répondre que oui, elle n'était plus polie depuis longtemps aujourd'hui, que tout l'énervait et que le moindre des commentaires la mettait à fleur de peau mais tout ça n'aurait servit à rien. Elle se contenta de faire le tour du bureau et de l'attraper par le col de sa chemise.

« Agent Danvers… » dit-il avec une voix plus que suggestive.  
On toqua alors à la porte. Et un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années, les cheveux blonds en bataille passa la tête par l'ouverture. Alex lâcha soudainement la chemise de Max. Il la regarda surpris mais elle fixait le nouveau venu avec encore plus de surprise.

« Peter ?

\- Alex ? répondit l'homme avec les mêmes yeux écarquillés.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ! s'exclama l'agent secrète qui semblait soudain de bien meilleure humeur.

\- Euh je suis chercheur depuis tout juste deux semaines à Lord Tech. »

Max lâcha un soupir d'exaspération. C'était pathétique. Il se leva et plaçant une main dans la bas du dos de la belle brune à ses côtés, il indiqua la porte à son employé.

« Nous étions sur le point de partir M. Smith. Si ce n'est pas urgent je vous prierais de retourner à votre labo.

\- Euh oui bien sûr Monsieur Lord, excusez moi… »

Et le blond quitta le bureau les yeux baissés face au sourire ironique d'un Max la main toujours placé dans le dos d'Alex. Celle-ci se retourna avec colère dès que Peter eut disparu.

« Max ! Quelle est ton excuse à toi pour être malpoli ? Il lui lança un sourire charmeur.  
\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'excuse quand il s'agit de toi. »

Et il quitta le bureau comme si de rien était. Alex le regarda trop surprise par cette réponse. À quoi jouait-il ? La brunette le suivit en silence, elle traversa le hall et sourit à Peter quand elle l'aperçu au loin. Un grognement échappa à Max et elle se mit à rire. Un rire franc. Les larmes aux coins des yeux, elle monta côté conducteur. Le beau brun à ses côtés lui jeta un regard mauvais.

« Qu'est ce qu'y te fait tant rire Alex ? Elle démarra lui jetant un coup d'oeil encore amusée.

\- Je m'étais toujours demandée ce que ça donnait un Maxwell Lord jaloux.

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux. rétorqua-t-il avec un peu trop de véhémence pour que sa phrase sonne vraie.

\- Très bien si tu n'es pas jaloux dans ce cas ça ne te dérangera pas de savoir que Peter est mon ex. »

Elle se mit à rire de nouveau face à la mine renfrognée qu'il affichait. Puis elle se concentra sur la route, ne se rendant pas compte du regard posé sur elle, ni du sourire qui commençait à se dessiner sur le visage de Max au vu de la bonne humeur qui avait regagné la jeune femme.

Kara attendait sa soeur dans son bureau. Alex sourit en la voyant. Elle vint l'embrasser sur le front alors que Maxwell entrait à sa suite. Un sourire ironique s'afficha sur son visage.

« Ravi de te voir supergirl. »

Les deux soeurs ne firent pas plus attention à lui. Alex se contenta de résumer la situation au millionnaire, puis s'assit sur un tabouret dans un coin aux côtés de Kara. Max les surveillait du coin de l'oeil tendis qu'il réparait l'arme d'un quelconque alien, Alex parlait à voix basse, sa soeur fit soudain les gros yeux.

« Quoi ! Alex t'as pas l'intention de lui reparler quand même ! Je refuse, je vais lui casser la figure tout de suite !

\- Kara, eh, calme toi, c'était il y a longtemps et puis je ne suis pas une enfant…

\- De quoi parlez vous si je puis me permettre ? demanda le brun.

\- Ça ne te concerne pas Max. »

Alex mis un terme à la conversation et se leva, elle fouilla un instant dans ses tiroirs avant d'apercevoir le dossier qu'elle cherchait près de l'appareil sur lequel travaillait Max. Elle se pencha agilement au dessus de lui et attrapa la liasse de papier. Leur mains se touchèrent pendant une fraction de seconde et Alex sentit un frisson la parcourir. Elle se retira vivement et fila hors du labo sous le regard suspect de sa petite soeur. Avec un grand sourire le directeur de Lord Technology se tourna vers Kara.

« Supergirl… Qui est ce cher Peter ?

\- Ça te regarde pas. dit-elle sèchement.

\- Au contraire, c'est un de mes nouveaux employés.

\- Ugh… grogna la blonde.

\- Alors ?

\- Qu'est ce que j'y gagne ? demanda-t-elle un tout nouveau plan à l'esprit.

\- Ce que tu veux…

\- Tu paye le restaurant pour Alex et moi. elle tira la langue satisfaite et Max soupira acceptant la condition.

\- Très bien.

\- Peter est l'ex d'Alex, ils sont sortis ensemble à la faculté, mais il l'a trompé du coup elle l'a quitté. »

Et sur ce résumé plus que court, Kara quitta le labo à grandes enjambées, laissant un Maxwell mécontent.

Alex alluma la radio, le vent entrant dans sa voiture par les fenêtres grandes ouvertes. Il faisait un temps splendide et sa bonne humeur était enfin revenue. Elle fredonnait tranquillement la musique en cours quand un message de Hank apparu. Ramène Lord au centre stp. Alex sourit, elle croiserait peut-être Peter et rien n'était plus agréable que de voir Max jaloux. La jeune agent roula encore un peu avant d'arriver à sa destination. En chemin pour le bureau de Maxwell elle croisa son secrétaire et un plan se forma alors dans son esprit. C'était du pure machiavélisme mais ça promettait d'être amusant. Elle s'approcha donc du jeune homme.

Max regardait le travail de ses chercheurs pas très emballé. Encore un projet qui ne tiendrait pas la route. Alors qu'il allait partir il aperçu une jeune femme brune les bras croisés, qui le regardait de ses yeux charmeurs. Il s'avança affichant son inimitable sourire.

« Agent Danvers… Que me vaut le plaisir ?

\- Salut Alex ! le coupa un jeune blond, ce qui eut le don de l'énerver.

\- Oh salut Peter, dit moi, si tu finis tôt cet aprèm ce serait bien qu'on prenne un café ensemble. elle lui sourit mais Max trouvait quelque chose d'étrange dans ce sourire.  
Ah euh… Je finis tard ce soir…

\- Surement que M. Lord peut te libérer plus tôt. Elle se tourna légèrement et posa son regard charmeur sur lui. C'en fut trop.

\- On est pas au club mède ici agent. M. Smith retournait travailler, quand à vous Mlle Danvers vous connaissez la sortie si vous n'avez rien d'important à dire. »

Sur ce il quitta les lieux pour rejoindre son bureau. Il entendit le rire léger d'Alex et sentit son estomac se tordre légèrement. La jeune femme salua Peter et rattrapa Max rapidement. Elle se glissa dans l'ascenseur avec lui et se mit à rire de nouveau. Il lui jeta un regard sombre, quelle mouche l'avait piquée.

« Oh Max ! Si tu savais comme c'est bon… et elle rit encore plus.

\- Alex…

\- Je suis désolée, c'était plus fort que moi, je voulais revoir ce que ça donne un Maxwell Lord jaloux alors j'ai demandé à ton secrétaire l'emploi du temps de tes chercheurs pour être sûre que Peter était occupé et je lui ai demandé devant toi s'il était libre. »

Elle posa un regard doux sur le beau brun et tenta un sourire d'excuse. Il ne savait pas comment réagir. D'un côté il ne supportait pas l'idée qu'elle se moque si librement de lui, d'un autre côté il était satisfé de savoir qu'elle était nullement intéressée par ce blond de chercheur. Il décida donc de se venger tout en profitant. Il s'avança vers la belle brune, elle perdit son sourire quand elle se retrouva coincée entre une paroi de l'ascenseur et le torse finement musclé du millionnaire. Il la contempla un instant, son air curieux et méfiant à la fois, ses joues rosées et ses dents mordillant sa lèvre inférieur tendis qu'elle le regardait. Max se rapprocha encore plus, sa peau brûlant à chaque endroit où leur corps se touchaient. Puis, lentement, il se pencha et l'embrassa. Ses lèvres étaient douces et sucrées. Une décharge électrique parcourue tout son corps quand elle répondit au baiser. Il laissa ses mains s'égarer le long de son corps quand l'ascenseur tressauta, Alex eut juste le temps de le repousser et de s'écarter que les portes s'ouvraient déjà sur plusieurs employés de la compagnie.  



End file.
